


Do you wanna go for a walk?

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ineffable wives ❤️❤️❤️

(Inspired by Mari945) 


	2. Well, that escalated quickly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny one!

-Oh my! What am I doing?  
\- Ngk... Thinking too much, angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is clearly inspired by sleepy Anna (Frozen)


	3. Stargazing

I've made them for you, angel.


End file.
